


Retrospectively

by multibean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcoholism, M/M, One-Shot, Past Reflection, Regret, Sooo Much Angst, hopelessness, my shortest work yet lol, possible depression idk, very angsty phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: He's thrown away everything that mattered to him and he doesn't even realise until it's too late to get it back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda sad, but atleast it's not as screwed up and gory as my others.

Dan sniffed as he watched the flames flickering amongst the scrap wood pieces. The clock, it seemed, ticked around once every five minutes. That was how time had seemed to alter ever since Dan realised he had carelessly thrown away everything he had.  
He looked back on it all, retrospectively. He realised that, if he hadn't said that one word, that one sentence, and done that one shameful thing, then his life wouldn't be the way it was now.  
He tossed an empty bottle into the trash can beside him. It clinked loudly against the 6 other empty bottles inside. This was his only escape from the hot, sweaty, uncomfortably slow reality that he was trapped inside.  
He thought of Phil, and then realised that Phil probably wasn't thinking of him. Phil hated him for everything he had done. He had been stupid. He had been selfish. He regretted everything now, but of course, you take everything for granted until you lose it.  
Dan glanced at the photo of himself and Phil grinning cheekily at the camera, their arms around each other. Phil didn't have any photos of himself with Dan like that anymore. He had distanced himself from Dan entirely. They hadn't spoken for nearly a year. Phil had blocked his number, and all of his social media. He was dead to him now.  
If Phil saw him in the street, he didn't even make eye contact. He walked right on by, emotionless. Like they had never even met. They were strangers.  
It was too late now, but maybe if Dan hadn't been such a dickhead, such a complete selfish bastard at the time, then maybe, just maybe, he would have been able to bring it back.


End file.
